Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Stephanie completes in her favorite game, she earns $710$ points. Stephanie already has $280$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3810$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Stephanie needs to complete to reach her goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Stephanie will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Stephanie wants to have at least $3810$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3810$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3810$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 710 + 280 \geq 3810$ $ x \cdot 710 \geq 3810 - 280 $ $ x \cdot 710 \geq 3530 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3530}{710} \approx 4.97$ Since Stephanie won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $4.97$ up to $5$ Stephanie must complete at least 5 levels.